


Build Me Up

by slashshipper



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crumbling marriage, F/M, Famous-ish Kiba, M/M, Pro!Ino, Pro!Shikamaru, Smut, Some dark smut may happen, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashshipper/pseuds/slashshipper
Summary: Neji meets a man, all dark eyes and hair, tanned skin, absolutely mind blowing... This is gonna be dangerous.





	Build Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Naruto, but I wish I did. My Hyūga deserved more. Anywho, this is an idea that's been floating around in my mind and documents for a while so here's a test... I live and write for feedback so please drop comments. I hope you enjoy!

Neji blew out a huff of breath. Here he was being harassed by a client after work hours. This client was more of a friend than not, but still he had no right.

“C’mon Hyūga, loosen up,” the shorter male demanded as he loosened the top two buttons of Neji’s shirt. His gaze roamed over the man in front of him, he was clad in black jeans, a white t-shirt, a jean jacket and his black hair was unruly as ever. He was ready for a night out. Neji was not.

“Kiba please, I'm fine. Let’s get out of here before I change my mind.” Neji ground out his words. He was supposed to be on his way home to his wife and daughter. “I have more important things t-“

A hand flew up to cover his mouth, “taking a ‘me’ day is just as important as anything else. Here.” The Inuzuka shoved a light leather jacket into the Hyūga’s arms. Neji raised a brow in question. “You’ll look good in it trust me.”

Neji highly doubted that, but he decided to oblige his friend by slipping the garment on. It was unexpectedly comfortable, probably due to the fact that it was pretty worn. “For the record, this is not a me day. It’s a Kiba indulgence day.”

The man gave his friend a coy smirk, shrugging a shoulder. “Whatever, I promise you’ll enjoy.” With that the smaller male turned on his heel and headed for his apartment door. ___________________________________________

Half way into the night Neji had to admit, he was enjoying himself. If Kiba asked he’d deny until his last breath, but here he was, in the middle of the dance floor with his hair loose, a girl with shocking blonde hair grinding on him, and alcohol coursing through his veins. If Tenten could see him in this moment.. She’d castrate him. Good thing she was the farthest thing from the man’s mind. All he could process was the body pressed against his, moving to the beat of the music. The Hyūga’s hands, eager to feel every curve of the woman’s body, made their way down her sides slowly. A visible shiver ran through her and not long after she was being yanked away from him. A growl crawled up Neji’s throat before his friend’s face came into view.

“Dancin’ is one thing, but you’re basically fucking her now!” The Inuzuka shouted over the slow, steady beat. “Maybe you need some air.“ Neji sagged and let his friend push him out into the brisk air. Of course his alcohol warmed skin felt almost none of it, but it still woke him up a bit.“Water would do a great deal-“ The Hyūga’s world took a dip for the worse and he fell back a step into his friend’s arms.

The smaller male almost couldn’t hold him up, so he propped him up against the wall of the club and began to retreat. “I'll be right back with your water and our coats,” with that he dashed back inside.

Neji regretted everything that took place in his hours after work and he hoped he could bury them forever. He ran a hand over his face as he fought back the bile rising up. _Never again._

“Keep your damn money,” a smooth drawl caught the male’s attention. He flicked his unfocused gaze up, trying to locate the figure. All he got were blurry silhouettes, that he was sure didn’t match the number of people coming his way. He clenched his eyes shut as the first wave of nausea seemed to die out.

“Rough night?” A grunt forced its way out of him in response and the other male chuckled. A soothing, smoky sound that had the Hyūga perking up slightly. “It was all going well until now.” The words left him and he was shocked; never would he normally open up to a stranger. Alcohol really did remove your inhibitions; his behavior was all the proof needed.

“Lookin’ for a pick me up?” Neji looked up in time to see the tan male shoving a phone into his pocket. His eyes raked over the body that was now leaning up against the club wall as well. He had on a pair of skin tight black jeans, a low cut v-neck shirt and tight leather jacket hugging him in all the right places. The other male raised a brow, amused at the fact that Neji had decided to stare instead of reply. “why don’t you take a flick?”

That seemed to effectively snap him out of his trance and he raised his eyes to the mans slim, angular face. His hair fell down across his shoulders, medium length and almost black. “Ah.. my apologies.” His senses were coming back to him slowly, now he could stand without the help of the wall and the cold bite of the wind was making him shiver. “Looks like your night isn’t going too great either,” he said remembering the first time he’d heard the smooth voice.

The brunet huffed out a harassed breath and rubbed his temples for a moment. He had forgotten about his first job of the night, it rubbed him in all the wrong ways. He hadn’t even taken the creep’s money. “He was… strange. Wanted to do all sorts of wrong shit.” He shuddered in disgust.

“Like?” The Hyūga pressed, he was fully invested in finding out the dirty details. Just as the tan male was about to speak the club doors flew open and the blonde from earlier in the night came rushing out.

“Shika?!” She turned to her right and relaxed when her eyes landed on her friend. “Are you okay? Did he do anything?” Her words were flying out as she cupped his face, checking him over for injury.

“I'm fine Ino, just a bit disturbed.” Shikamaru was calm as he moved his friend out of his personal space. Her shoulders sagged in relief and she nodded. Neji cleared his throat awkwardly and turned his gaze skyward. He couldn’t look at the blonde, he was too embarrassed.

The sound he made must have caught the other two’s attention because they turned to him. A sweet, seductive smile curled onto the woman’s pink lips when her eyes landed on him, “hey handsome.”

Neji licked his suddenly dry lips before a scoff had him looking up. “Can’t you see the poor guy is out of it Ino,” that soothing drawl said again. The smirk could be heard in his voice and now the Hyūga was probably flushed.

“Oh shut up Shikamaru! If you’da saw him in the club you’d be with me,” she sassed back before stepping over to Neji. A hand slid up his chest slowly, but his eyes remained glued on the male propped against the wall. Ino pressed her breasts against his chest as her hands slid up his shoulders.

Neji shot the brunet a pleading look and he shook his head with a smirk. “C’mon Ino, stop molesting perfect strangers.”

She shot him a heated glare over her shoulder, but pulled herself away anyway. “You’re such a cock blocker Shika. Since you’re okay I’m back on the clock. Call me if you need me,” The blonde pressed a kiss to her friends cheek before winking at Neji and retreating back into the club.

The Hyūga let out a sigh of relief and sagged against the wall again. Where was Kiba with his coat? Surely he knew it was freezing and hadn’t just forgotten about the man he forced out.

“You know, it’s pretty cold to be out here without a jacket,” Shikamaru offered, fishing a cigarette from his own jacket pocket and bringing it to his lips.

“My friend should have been back with it, but I have no clue where he’s gone. Damn you Kiba..” Neji grumbled the latter part under his breath.

“Kiba?” The other male asked after exhaling his first drag from the white stick, an eyebrow cocked in amusement. “ _You_ know Kiba?”

The Hyūga didn’t know why, but he felt a little offended at the brunet’s tone. He pushed off the wall and puffed up his chest a bit, fighting off the strange feeling, “Very well actually.”

Shikamaru raised his hand not holding the cigarette up, “aye man, you just didn’t seem like the type of guy who’d know someone like him.” He took another calming drag from the cigarette before stumping it out against the wall. “You never answered my other question…”

Neji watched the cigarette fit between soft looking, thin lips and shook his head slightly to stop his staring. The man across from him was just captivating and Neji was still fuzzy with alcohol, his recent defensiveness forgotten. “What was it again?” His hands came up to rub at his arms, attempting to warm his chilled skin.

“You lookin’ for a ‘pick me up’?” The brunet said, his voice low and laced with something Neji was too drunk to decipher. He pushed off the wall in a fluid movement, stepping closer to the long haired male so he could look down into his moonlike eyes. “Doesn’t seem like your friend is gonna come back for you anyway. I could get you out the cold.”

That was more effort than was necessary, the repeated words drew Neji a step closer to the brunet, his elbow brushing leather. “Yeah a pick me up sounds good.” His gaze was locked on dark eyes as he bobbed his head in a nod. He would never hear the end of Kiba’s mouth for ditching him, but his intrigue in Shikamaru was currently in the forefront of Neji’s foggy mind.

A slow grin stretched on the tanned man’s lips as he tilted his head in the direction of a red hybrid car, “this way then.” His eyes raked over Neji’s broad frame again before he turned to lead him to his car.

The Hyūga just stared at the gorgeous man until it caught up with him that he was meant to follow. So he did…


End file.
